Various medical procedures require connection of an infusion device to the end of a catheter. During some anesthesia procedures, for example, a catheter is positioned in the body of a patient, after which anesthetic fluid is injected through the catheter by means of a syringe connected to the proximal end of the catheter. Accordingly, a connector must be provided for attaching a syringe or other infusion device to the proximal end of the catheter.
Attachment of a connector to a catheter or section of cannula tubing, however, involves several difficulties. By reason of their use, catheters are formed of soft, pliable materials and are not of particularly rugged construction. Catheters are thus susceptible to damage or collapse, thereby complicating the difficulty of achieving a secure fluid-tight seal between the catheter and connector without damaging the catheter.
Several types of connection devices have been developed for use with catheters. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,510 to Windischman, et al., and 3,977,403 to Patel are representative of the prior art. A widely used connector at the present time is the Thoey-Borst connector, which is a three-piece device operated by compression of an O-ring between two threaded members.
The catheter connectors available heretofore, however, suffer from various disadvantages, including lack of sufficient stress relief at the junction of the catheter and connector to prevent damage to the catheter, and the troublesome tendency to become disconnected. A need has thus arisen for a new and improved connection device for use with catheters.